Maintaining mobility improvement and short channel control as microelectronic device dimensions continue scale provides a challenge in device fabrication. Fin-based transistor devices can be used to provide improved short channel control. For example, silicon germanium (SixGe1-x, where x<0.2) fin-based channel structures provide mobility enhancement, which is suitable for use in many conventional products.
As will be appreciated, the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale or intended to limit the claimed invention to the specific configurations shown. For instance, while some figures generally indicate straight lines, right angles, and smooth surfaces, an actual implementation of an integrated circuit structure may have less than perfect straight lines, right angles, and some features may have surface topology or otherwise be non-smooth, given real world limitations of the processing equipment and techniques used. In short, the figures are provided merely to show example structures.